


Pink

by kozumeshouyou



Series: Hinata's Harem [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, kagehinaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumeshouyou/pseuds/kozumeshouyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama never expected to be so obsessed with the color pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like contributing to KageHina Week on tumblr so here's this~

Kageyama never expected to be obsessed with the color pink. Lately every time the color made an appearance, whether in an advertisement on tv or an article of clothing that someone wore when walking past him on the street, he’d find some way to compare it to that shade. That perfect shade of pink that he very much wanted to see again. 

.

Too bright. 

Hot pink was really quite an atrocious shade of pink, but it attracted attention and whoever came up with the advertisement playing on the television as Kageyama ate his breakfast seemed to think so as well. 

Kageyama couldn’t help but think that that shade would attract attention better. At least his.

. 

An office worker passed by Kageyama as he turned onto the street that lead to school, she was rushing ,most likely late for work, and the bag she carried was pink. The shade too orange and not to Kageyama’s liking. 

Though orange was a good color he preferred to see them side by side and not mixed together.

The elementary school girl who came skipping by shortly after the office lady, humming to herself, wore a bow in her hair that was far too pastel.

.

School was boring.

Unable to pay attention to the monotoned lecture Kageyama’s eyes drifted around the room. 

That pencil case was too light of a pink. That notebook too red. Nails too dark. 

Kageyama really wished practice would start soon.

.

Practice was far better than school. Everything was going well, Hinata ran, jumped, and swung at the right time. 

Then he missed. Only once but Kageyama wouldn’t tolerate even that so of course he yelled. Tsukishima made a snarky comment causing Yamaguchi to laugh, Daichi looked about ready to stop them, an angry blush quickly settled itself on Hinata’s cheeks as he yelled back, and Kageyama wouldn’t be able to repeat what Hinata said if anyone asked because he was seeing pink and it was finally the perfect shade.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo, come at me!! *wink wink* [Tumblr](http://shxuhei.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kozumeshouyou)


End file.
